


old love in new places

by stormhund



Series: a series of oxymorons [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, but i wrote this so that both parts can be read as standalones, this is a two-part fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormhund/pseuds/stormhund
Summary: “Akaashi!” Bokuto slid into Akaashi’s direct line of sight, his wide eyes turning soft as he beheld him. He reached up and rubbed his thumb over the space between his brows. “Keiji,” he said, quieter this time. “Are you worried about getting back to work late? I’m so sorry, I know it’s my fault again.”–in which bokuto surprises akaashi for their latest date.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: a series of oxymorons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795309
Comments: 18
Kudos: 265





	old love in new places

As always, Akaashi was punctual.

But, as always, someone else was not.

He tried to ignore the way the seconds on his watch ticked by, a small yet insistent sound that filtered through the city noise and straight to his ears. He tried to ignore the nagging voice at the back of his head, chastising him for even thinking of scheduling such an occasion during his one-hour break. He tried to ignore his rising frustration at the fact that, no matter how many times he admonished him about it, Bokuto-san was as tardy as Akaashi was early.

With a sigh, Akaashi stood up from the bench he’d been sitting on, already resigned himself to depart lest his boss punish him with more work when he got back. He patted his shoulder bag and checked its contents, making sure he had everything on him, before beginning to walk away.

“Hey, hey, hey! Akaashi, hey!”

Akaashi turned at the sound of his name and was surprised to find himself immediately engulfed in the warmth of an embrace. He had a fleeting moment to assess the man before him—awfully disguised from the public eye, with a cap that barely concealed the gray and black of his hair—before Bokuto pressed his lips against his. In that moment, all of Akaashi’s anxieties melted away, replaced with nothing but pure, unadulterated love that bloomed from his chest and coursed through every part of him. He kissed him back with as much fervor, smiling against his lips as he wrapped his arms around Bokuto’s neck and pulled him closer.

“You’re late,” he whispered when they pulled away to catch their breaths. He tapped the tip of Bokuto’s cap. “And your disguise isn’t doing you wonders from concealing you from your fans.”

Bokuto grinned, glancing at everyone who had paused to stare at the both of them. Where public displays of affection would have usually made strangers uncomfortable, public displays of affection featuring the Bokuto Koutarou made strangers nosy. “Pfft. As if they don’t already know that you’re my boyfriend.”

Akaashi pressed his lips together, attempting to hide the cracks of his smile. Bokuto slid his hands down Akaashi’s arms and threaded his fingers through his. “Are you just going to stand there, blushing, or are we going to grab something to eat?”

Akaashi rolled his eyes. “You’re late,” he repeated, but the jab held no sting as they sauntered away and into the rush of lunch’s hour.

–

After walking aimlessly for ten minutes and failing to find a restaurant that wasn’t already packed with patrons, Akaashi’s dread at returning to work past his break shift began to crowd every inch of his thoughts. Previously, his worries were mere pulses, ebbing away one second only to come back twice as worse before receding. Yet now, they were dark clouds that hung over his head, threatening to break with the onslaught of more unwanted thoughts.

Bokuto, meanwhile, carried on about his business, gently tugging Akaashi down crossroads and alleys, pointing out which nooks seemed enticing enough for their date and sulking when it could no longer accommodate one more couple. Akaashi watched him, basking in the sight of his star taking to the streets of Tokyo.

Well. If he was going to be late to work, Akaashi thought to himself, then it wouldn’t matter anymore how late he arrived, right? Wouldn’t it be better to just enjoy his time with Bokuto and forget about the consequences of his actions?

_This must be what Bokuto thinks of our dates all the time._

“Akaashi!” Bokuto slid into Akaashi’s direct line of sight, his wide eyes turning soft as he beheld him. He reached up and rubbed his thumb over the space between his brows. “Keiji,” he said, quieter this time. “Are you worried about getting back to work late? I’m so sorry, I know it’s my fault again.”

“I’m fine,” Akaashi said automatically. He paused and allowed himself a few seconds to ponder on that reply, to think through his earlier mantra of breaking his rules and routine. “Well, actually, I’m starving.”

Bokuto made a face. “There you go with your non-answers when you don’t want to prove me right.” He pulled out his phone from his pocket and began typing.

“Non-answers?”

Bokuto grinned but did not look up. “Whenever you don’t want to hurt my feelings, you give me a truth that is completely unrelated to the question I just asked. A non-answer!” Bokuto turned his phone so that the screen was facing Akaashi. “Well, here’s my answer for you!”

Akaashi squinted, wincing at the ungodly brightness of his boyfriend’s phone, before inhaling a sharp breath. He gingerly reached for Bokuto’s phone, as if whatever was flashed across his screen would disappear if he made any erratic movements. “Are you serious?”

“I asked Tsum-tsum about it on the way here!” began Bokuto. If Akaashi had a penchant for “non-answers”, then Bokuto had a penchant for stretching out his answers. “I already had a bad feeling it’d come to this anyway. Lucky for you, Myaa-sam’s here to make the final touches to his Tokyo branch! Tsum-tsum promised us he’d give us some onigiri if we ever passed by!”

Akaashi ran his gaze over Bokuto and Atsumu’s conversation again, his eyes catching every time on the picture Atsumu forwarded to him. It was a selfie of Miya Osamu, smirking proudly at the row of freshly made onigiri before him. Behind him was a brightly lit interior strung through with strips of cloth and boasting of walls half-painted in maroon.

“Onigiri Miya,” Akaashi whispered.

Bokuto beamed at Akaashi’s expression. “It’s just right around the corner too!”

“I love you, you know,” Akaashi blurted out, following his boyfriend’s strides as they hurried to the end of the street.

“I know, but you love Onigiri Miya the most,” teased Bokuto.

Akaashi laughed but did not care to deny.

When they rounded the corner, Akaashi’s heart stuttered then swelled within his ribcage. Onigiri Miya wasn’t the most extravagant establishment by far, yet Akaashi would have recognized their red banner anywhere. It fluttered proudly over a café with clay awnings and boarded up windows, advertising its name and promising that it’d be open for the public exactly a week from today’s date. Akaashi began mentally calculating the distance between Onigiri Miya and his work place, and he was pleased to find that it was only a fifteen minute walk at most.

“Here we are!” Bokuto let go of Akaashi’s hand to point excitedly at Onigiri Miya’s newest branch. The front door was slightly ajar, and if Akaashi looked harder, he could see several people bustling about inside. “Welcome to Onigiri Miya, Akaashi!”

Because Bokuto had his back to the door, he did not notice the figure that had come up and leaned against the doorway. Akaashi’s eyes widened just as the owner of Onigiri Miya remarked, “Ya seem awfully excited for someone who doesn’t even own the place.”

Bokuto spun on his heel. Standing at the entrance of his café, with his own cap pulled low over his head and his arms crossed over his chest, was Miya Osamu. He looked slightly disheveled: dark hair was sticking up in places where his cap failed to reach and patches of flour were smudged across his skin. But for all the toll his work undoubtedly puts upon him, he had the same irrepressible and mischievous gleam in his eyes as his twin brother did. “’Tsumu did say ya two might pay me a visit.”

“I apologize for visiting before the actual opening,” Akaashi offered, his manners taking over his rush of excitement and bewilderment. “It’s just…well…I think…your onigiri is the best.”

Bokuto stifled a laugh as Akaashi winced. Having manners apparently did not guarantee having a way with words.

Osamu raised a brow. “Oh? So polite. How could I say no to that?” He turned and waved a hand. “Give me five more minutes. Yer onigiri are almost ready to go.”

Bokuto and Akaashi exchanged a glance. The former wrapped an arm around the latter’s waist as Osamu disappeared back into the shop. “I hope they’re the salmon ones,” confessed Akaashi.

“Amazing,” mused Bokuto.

“What?”

“You’re almost as excited as I usually am.”

Akaashi playfully shoved his shoulder. “I don’t think I can replicate your catchphrase with the same bravado.”

“Hmm. You can try.”

“Hmm. I can, but I won’t.”

“Come on. Just once!”

“No.”

“I took you to Onigiri Miya!”

Akaashi shot him a glare. “After you showed up late to our date _again._ ”

“But aren’t you glad I was, even if it’s just for today?”

There was no rebuttal for that, Akaashi found. Besides, he really did appreciate Bokuto taking him here. It almost appeased every single one of his fears. With a sigh, Akaashi raised one fist in the air and locked eyes with his boyfriend. “Hey, hey, hey?”

Bokuto dissolved into a fit of laughter. Akaashi huffed, a light blush coloring his cheeks. “I told you.”

“Because you didn’t even try!” He pulled Akaashi closer to plant a kiss against his cheek. “That’s okay. You’re still cute. My darling Keiji.”

“Bokuto-san, not here,” Akaashi protested half-heartedly, pushing him away with just as much resolve.

“Yes, Bokuto-san, not here,” echoed a familiar drawl. Akaashi stiffened as he beheld Myaa-sam standing by the doorway, this time with a large paper bag in his hands. He still held the same smug expression as he did, but Akaashi felt embarrassed to know that his sly expression had everything to do with witnessing their affections. Akaashi cleared his throat and peeled away from Bokuto, refusing to meet Myaa-sam’s gaze directly as he stepped up to take the paper bag.

“Uhm, how much for everything?” he mumbled, reaching for his wallet in his back pocket and staring pointedly at the ground. If he could see his reflection now, he knew he’d find a deep crimson blush across his face.

“My treat, Fukurodani setter,” replied Osamu. He reached forward and pushed away Akaashi’s fingers, which were already reaching to brandish several bills. Akaashi swallowed, his eyes flitting up for the briefest of moments to find Osamu’s. Osamu flashed him a crooked grin, and Akaashi was devastated to find himself blushing even more. “Ya support my business enough every time ya come to watch ’Tsumu’s games.”

Akaashi had lost all ability to speak now. Thankfully, Bokuto must have sensed his rising panic, because he bounded towards Akaashi’s side. “Free lunch?” he exclaimed, eyeing the paper bag hungrily. “You’re the better twin, Myaa-sam!”

“Bokuto-san, we have to pay for this,” Akaashi objected.

“No, I insist.” Osamu thrust the paper bag into Bokuto’s already open arms. “Besides, anyone who declares that I’m the better twin can definitely get an onigiri or two.”

Akaashi was about to protest yet again when Bokuto opened the bag. Akaashi’s senses were filled with the scent of onigiri, and he found his attention drawn to the contents of their gift. The only thing that stopped him from reaching for a piece inside was Osamu’s sudden burst of mirth. Akaashi glanced at him and found the Miya twin staring back. “If I knew how much ya loved it, I would’ve let ya try my newest recipes along with ’Tsumu.”

“I–” Akaashi cleared his throat and bowed. “Thank you for the food, Myaa-sam. Truly, we are grateful.”

When Akaashi straightened again, Osamu was already turning away. “Yes, yes. But ya better make sure to stop by every now and then. And tell everyone that Onigiri Miya is opening next week!”

“I–I will.”

Osamu looked over his shoulder and winked at the both of them. “Now scram and go enjoy yer lunch elsewhere. I’ve still got some things to take care of back ’ere.”

Bokuto and Akaashi bowed, thanked Osamu one last time, and began trekking back to the main road. As they walked, with Bokuto actively searching for a nice spot where they could sit and enjoy their meal, Akaashi reached over and pulled an onigiri from the bag.

“So greedy, Keiji,” Bokuto teased, even as his own mouth seemed to water at the sight. Akaashi rolled his eyes at him and began peeling the wrapper from the onigiri. He inhaled the delicious aroma of rice and seaweed before finally taking a bite out of it. His expression was carefully devoid of any emotion, as he knew Bokuto was keenly watching him.

“Well?” his boyfriend pressed, looking just as hungry as Akaashi felt.

Akaashi chewed everything in his mouth and swallowed before flashing the onigiri’s meat towards him. He smiled excitedly at Bokuto. “It’s salmon.”

Bokuto blinked at him. Then Bokuto laughed and, after making sure their bag of onigiri wasn’t in the way, pressed his lips against Akaashi.

–

In the end, Akaashi _did_ end up getting a lecture about punctuality, respect, and honoring one’s time, as he arrived to work thirty minutes after his designated break. As expected, his boss assigned him one more chapter to revise, a penalty Akaashi would sorely regret later. He returned to his designated cubicle, already fumbling through the stacks of pages left to edit. But as he flourished the phone, checking the time there out of habit instead of his watch, he paused. His new lockscreen wallpaper was the selfie Bokuto took just an hour earlier: both of them sitting on a park bench, onigiri in their hands, as flowers bloomed by their feet and the shadow of trees speckled them with midday light. It wasn’t even their best picture together. It was slightly blurry at the edges, both of them had rice at the corner of their lips, and Bokuto wasn’t even looking at the camera.

Yet Akaashi smiled to himself, running his thumb over Bokuto’s cheerful grin, before turning his phone facedown and returning to work.

**Author's Note:**

> again, this is a two-part fic. if you're a bokuaka stan–and a bokuaka stan ONLY–then you may want to consider not reading part two. this doesn't end the way you think it will. :)
> 
> -
> 
> shoutout to karin for being my #1 supporter in literally everything.  
> also shoutout to [the fic that introduced me to osaaka.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384802) hehe.
> 
> –
> 
> [@megfushiguro on twitter](http://twitter.com/megfushiguro) • [@stormhund on cc](http://curiouscat.qa/stormhund)


End file.
